


Path of Righteousness

by maderi



Series: McReyes Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chubby Jesse, Cuddling, Felching, Fluff, Gabe loves Jesse's chub, Gabriel loves cum apparently, I have no idea how to tag that one, I'm sure there's lots of ogher tags im forgetting, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Jesse jacks it on the shower, Kissing, M/M, McReyes Week, McReyes Week 17, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Naked Cuddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reinhardt is mentioned, Snuggling, Sombra is mentioned, a cock is mentioned, be cool guys, better safe than sorry right?, but I'm tired, cum sharing, cum swapping, gross old men, huge ass long chapter 3, oh yeah and Jack is Gabe's bestest war buddy, sloppy cum drenched ass to dick to mouth makeout, so no Jack hate here, the guys looking back on their time together, therefor the mature rating, undercover Reaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Day 1 - Path.Gabriel is going back to Talon as Reaper, they spend a last night together, remembering their past and everything that lead them to where they are today. Long ago Jesse chose which path the rest of his life would take. He's not once regretted that choice.*So for McReyes Week 2017, I decided to make every day into a chapter, binding the days into a 7 chapter fic.*Remember to read the tags, please!





	1. Day 1 - Path

“Do you have to go tomorrow?” Jesse asked, voice pleading, though he already knew the answer the other man would give. 

“Couldn’t you… I don’t know” he shrugged noncommittally “stay a little longer?”

Gabe turned to look at him then, face still the same apologetic one that Jesse could remember. He walked over to the window where Jesse stood, wrapping his arms around his broad chest, leaning his head on Jesse’s shoulder. He sighed deeply. 

“I’m sorry, mi corazon.” Gabe whispered and leaned forward to place a soft kiss to Jesse’s bare neck. “If I miss a day, Talon would get suspicious. And don’t even get me started on Sombra. I’m still not entirely convinced she hasn’t attached a micro tracker somewhere on my gear.”

Jesse snorted at that. He’d met the woman once, though his memory of the event was rather fuzzy. 

“I know…” he opted for instead. “This will soon be over, Jesse. I promise.”

Gabes hands loosened to move down Jesse’s furrowed belly, stopping to knead and caress on his chubby belly. 

“Stop it Gabe.” Jesse warned. 

“Mh…” Gabe protested in the back of his throat. “But I love the way you look, the way you feel against me.”

Jesse sighed as Gabe’s big hands groped more insistently, kissing up and down his freckled shoulders. 

“Come to bed with me?” was uttered into his skin and Jesse smiled as he moved them over to the rumpled bed.  
Jesse got in first, taking both pillows and fluffing them up against the headboard, before stepping in, reclining against the pillows. Gabe followed right behind him, resting his massive body against Jesse’s front, head leaning against his chest, right above his heart. 

“Do you remember where this all started?” Jesse asked, metal hand coming up to caress through Gabe’s growing curls, muscle memory still remembering what that felt like. Gabe’s silky smooth hair falling through his fingers. How he missed being able to actually feel them with that hand. 

“How could I forget? You were insufferable!” Gabe snorted as that smug smile spread on his lips. 

“Hey now, jefe...” Jesse protested and tugged a little on Gabe’s hair. 

“Ai…! Ai! Stop it…” Gabe laughed as his hands came up to remove Jesse’s hand from his abused scalp, bringing his arm around to his front and kissing his knuckles softly. 

“Of course I do, pendejo. How could I ever forget.” Gabe whispered that last part against Jesse’s metal knuckles, soft smile spreading on his lips as they both fell silent, remembering the where it all started. 

 

*

 

“THE FUCK I WILL!” Jesse roared in Reyes’ face and turned to storm out of the office, ignoring Jack. 

Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a major headache push to be let through. 

“Well that could have gone better.” Jack’s soft voice roused him out of his misery. 

A big, heavy hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“You alright, buddy?” Jack asked softly. 

“I honestly don’t know, Jackie. I think we might’ve made the biggest mistake recruiting him to Blackwatch. We should have just sent him off to prison with the rest of them.” Gabe sighed as he squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head.

“Hey now…” Jack soothed, hugging his oldest friend from behind. 

“He’s a good boy, he just needs some help getting there. He hasn’t known kindness for a very, very long time, Gabe. Remember that. I know he can be trying, hell, infuriating, but you see it too. Underneath all that grime and fuzz and anger, there’s a good young man just waiting for a chance to break free.” 

Gabe’s arms came up to hold onto Jack’s, head tilting backwards to lean against his shoulder. 

“I know, Jack. I know. He’s just so…” Gabe grunted at the frustration the kid left him with. He was supposed to be the adult one here, but still, he bit onto Jesse’s -hook, line and sinker- every single time the kid fired up. 

“Yeah… Luckily though, he’s your everyday responsibility. I just get him after work hours, he's good then. Well...mostly.” Jack laughed as he loosened his hold and poked Gabe in the ribs. 

“Fuck you, cornboy!” Gabe growled without any heat behind it. 

Jack feigned insult with a hand on his chest, mouth gaping in a pink frown, and Gabe couldn’t hold in a laugh at the ridiculous sight of the Strike Commander. His oldest and most dearest friend. 

“Thanks, Jackie.” Gabe said smiling, play-punching Jack’s shoulder lightly. 

“Anytime, buddy-o.” Jack winked. “Now go find Jesse.”

Gabe nodded as he turned to leave the office, not really needing to look for Jesse, as he already knew where he was hiding. 

 

“And tell Jesse that Rein’s cooking tonight!” Jack shouted in the distance, but Gabe didn’t answer the call. 

 

Walking up the stairs that lead to the small terrace rooftop, Gabe couldn’t help the butterflies that fluttered around in his stomach. It was ridiculous that he felt nervous, but this kid wasn’t just anybody. That day when Overwatch picked him up, Gabe had seen the scared kid beneath the rough exterior. The frightened eyes that stared back at him. He’d had the chance to run, he could have just turned to his gang member buddy and ran, but when their eyes met and Gabe shouted duck, the lanky, grimy kid had ducked, thin hands holding onto his ridiculous cowboy hat. 

The other man had dropped down dead a few seconds later, gun clattering to the floor, but Jesse had remained on the ground, still holding onto his hat. Gabe approached him, gun raised as he calculated the new change in his plans. 

Jesse hadn’t surrendered without fussing, throwing a hissy fit as only an angry teenager could do. The interrogation had been disastrous, Gabe ending up with a bloody and broken nose, while Jack fell to the floor in hysteric laughter. 

They ended up offering him a deal; give up his leaders + their locations and join Blackwatch, or join the rest of his “buddies” in prison for life.  
Jesse’s face fell so fast that Jack and Gabe had looked at each other with worry. As they were about to address Jesse again though, he had opened up, giving them everything he knew. The shame on his face was heartbreaking, a look someone his age shouldn’t know how to bear. 

It had been roughly a year since that day, but though Jesse had mellowed down considerably since then, he still gave everyone hell once in awhile. The past three months had been pure torture for Gabe though. He had started lashing out on him, no one else, just him. It seemed they no longer could be alone in the same room together. Jesse had stopped coming over for movie nights with the team if he knew Gabe would be there. He sat the furthest he could away from Gabe at the cantina and even during their rides for missions, where he always used sit beside Gabe, he now moved away from him. Gabe couldn’t fathom what he’d done to upset the young man, but something had to give before harm would befall anyone accidentally. 

As he rounded the corner, he saw Jesse’s lone figure at the end of the roof, sitting before the sunset, hunched over on himself. 

Gabe walked over and sat down a small distance away from him. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve upset you, Jesse.” he started softly. 

Jesse only grunted into the hat he was passing around in his hands and Gabe felt it would be easier pulling teeth instead of coaxing the younger man into talking with him. 

“I don’t know what’s up lately. You’ve been pulling away and I’ve tried to figure out if I’ve done something to deserve the cold shoulder you’re giving me, but I can’t. I’m your Commander and the leader of this team, but I trust that you would come to me if you feel like I’ve done something wrong. Especially if you feel like I’ve done you wrong. We’re friends, Jesse, and I care about you, bu..-

That had obviously been the wrong thing to say, as Jesse’s back stiffened and he growled low in his throat. 

“ Course we’re jus’ friends.” Jesse sneered as he stood up to leave. 

“Sit your ass down, pendejo.” Gabe sighed, but didn’t reach out for him. 

After a little while of Jesse grumbling under his breath, he finally sat down beside Gabe again, his hat still being strung between his nervous fingers. 

“Listen, kid. I can’t tell you what you should or shouldn’t do, that’s all up to you do decide.” Gabe starts. 

Jesse just grunts as a reply. 

“What I will do though, is give you an advice." he smiled softly at what he was about to tell the younger man. "Just try to be the best version of yourself that you can be right now. The rest will fall into place eventually.” 

Gabriel put his hand on Jesse’s shoulder and squeezed gently. He rose from his spot beside him and without looking back, left Jesse to ponder.

As an afterthought, he shouted back to Jesse that Rein was cooking tonight and that he hoped to see him there. 

 

*

“I never understood what I did to set you off like that though.” Gabe said as he twinned and untwinned their fingers on his chest. 

Jesse’s heartbeat skipped underneath Gabe’s head, and he leaned back to stare at the underside of Jesse’s bearded chin in confusion. 

“You uh… you didn’t actually do anything. You were great back then. Patient. Strict, without being cruel. But most of all you were kind to me when you really didn’t have to be.” Jesse turned his head away to stare at the wall opposite them. 

Gabe reached out for Jesse’s head and pulled it down. Soft lips met Jesse’s slightly chapped ones, and they both gave a breathy little moan at the contact, still electric after all these years. 

“It wasn’t hard to see the real you under all of that pretence, Jesse.” Gabe said with a small smile on his lips. 

“When I pushed you away back then, I had just realized that I’d fallen for you. I was embarrassed and ashamed. Felt like you should’ve taken responsibility for it, but knew you wouldn’t. I wasn’t worthy of your attention like that. 'Least that’s what I told myself, so instead I got angry and pulled away.” 

“Oh…. I uh… “ Gabe stumbled over his words, tongue feeling too big for his mouth, as his words failed him. 

Jesse smiled down at Gabe as the other man’s cheeks were visited by a red blush crossing them. He looked flustered and Jesse couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“Madrè… I was so clueless back then, wasn’t I?” Gabe closed his eyes as he shook his head softly in embarrassment. 

“Ya kinda were.” Jesse agreed with a drawl and a grin. “I’m sure if Jack didn’t snitch on me, you wouldn’t have ever found out about it.” 

Gabe turned around on Jesse’s chest then, crossing his arms and leaning his chin on them. His eyes were such a deep brown right then, that Jesse was sure he could very well drown in them. 

“It ugh… it was a rough time in my life. I um… I didn’t do very well with my feelings.” Jesse whispered almost inaudibly. 

Gabriel uncrossed his arms, placing them on either side of Jesse’s body, before leaning up over him, looking Jesse deep in the eyes. Then Gabe smiled. The smile that had always made Jesse’s knees weak and that always caused his heart to race. 

“I can hear your heart beating, cariño.” Gabe whispered, his lips just out of reach from Jesse’s own, warm breath teasing him. 

Jesse didn’t get the chance to answer though, as Gabe’s lips descended upon his own. A soft push of lips, barely more than a touch, promising Jesse everything he’d ever need. Gabe increased the pressure, still keeping the kiss light. His right hand coming up to smooth Jesse's shaggy hair out of his face, long fingers gripping his wild locks and holding onto them, making Jesse strain his neck. 

“Only for me, Jesse.” Gabe whispered as he trailed kisses across Jesse’s bearded chin, down his neck, pausing to suck gently on his adam's apple. 

Jesse was powerless to do anything more then moan Gabriel’s name as the slightly bigger man laid his whole weight over Jesse’s body, flaccid cock resting heavily against the crook of Jesse’s hip. Gabe was a furnace, his body like a big warm blanket and Jesse was lost as he drowned under that heat, memories of a difficult time in his youth disappearing like fog for the morning sun.  
Way in the back of Jesse’s mind though, he couldn’t help but once again thank his lucky stars for choosing the right path back then.


	2. Day 2 - Desolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse couldn’t suppress the broken gasp that left his mouth as the pain of that realization set in full force. Tears ran down his face as he came to the conclusion that he’d had enough. 
> 
> Jesse was done…

Jesse moaned as Gabe bit down hard on his neck, making the heavy length pressed into the crook of his hip jump. Gabe let out a breathy moan of his own at the resistance it met, soft and warm. 

“Don’t ignore me, Jesse.” he growled as he nipped Jesse’s throat to get his attention.

Jesse couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him. Gabe could be quite the possessive man at times, sometimes bordering too much. He would scowl or growl warningly at other people giving Jesse too much attention, at touches that lingered too long, but Gabe would never be mean, and that calmed Jesse enough to let him continue his little territorial dance. 

“I’m here, Gabriel.” He soothed. “I’m right here.” 

Jesse’s hand came up to grip Gabe’s neck, anchoring him at the same time. He knew well what the other man feared the most, but his worries had alway been a tad pessimistic.

“I’ll never leave you.” he whispered into the mop of Gabriel’s curls, tightening the hold on the bigger man. A small whine came from the crook of his neck, shortly followed by a bite, and Jesse couldn’t help the sad smile that pushed it’s way forward. 

“It’s ancient history, pumpkin...” he added reassuringly. 

*

The days that followed their argument had been nothing short of a nightmare. Reyes was grumpy and short tempered 24/7. Even the Strike Commander walked on eggshells around him. 

Jesse sighed as he hid from the Blackwatch Commander for what seemed like the umpteenth time that very same afternoon. He hated seeing him troubled like this and wished more than anything that he could make the older man’s day just a little bit better. 

But Jesse had promised himself to stay away from Gabriel. His heart couldn’t take the pain that followed every day when dinner was over and everyone went off to do whatever they did at the end of the day. Reyes would always go to his office in the Blackwatch part of the base, winking and giving Jesse that smug smile of his as he passed him by. 

He’d stopped doing that now. Well….to be honest, Jesse didn’t actually know if he had, he just never stuck around long enough for the older man to finish his meal. Jesse couldn’t stand to look at the other man anymore, the longing to touch, to smell and hold him, too much for Jesse’s poor heart to bear. 

Instead he lashed out. Hiding his slowly crumbling heart behind sneers, anger and mean comments. After training he’d pull back, tucking his tail between his legs and crawl back to his room. Back to being lonely, back to being a nobody no one cared for. This wasn’t where he belonged anyway. 

Everything changed when Reyes stopped showing up at training, instead leaving the responsibility to Captain Amari. Jesse thought it would be easier not seeing Reyes at all, but his absence burned stronger and stronger every passing day. He’d never realised how much he depended on the other man, how much just his presence guided him. And without him, Jesse was lost. 

-

Gabriel stared at the recruits training from the window of Jack’s office. The constant gloomy veil rustling around him as a constant reminder of what he couldn’t have. 

“Just go to him, Gabe. The worst that could happen is him rejecting you, which by the way he won’t, and things would be awkward for a week or so before going back to what they used to be.” Jack commented as he twirled around on his chair, behind his desk. 

Gabe’s brain short-circuited so fast he never registered what hit him.

“E-excuse you?” he asked bewildered, panic making itself known by sweating in his hands. 

“Jesse. Go to him.” Jack stopped spinning and looked at him, offering a soft smile. 

Gabe could feel all color drain from his face. His heart was going to beat out of his chest, he was sure of it. He’d never told anyone. Especially not his best friend. He was so caught off guard that he completely forgot to play his part as a grump. 

“Wh-wha...I don..- Jack? Gabe didn’t know how to proceed. 

“Listen, you’re as transparent as this glass of water, Gabe. We’ve known for a while. “ Jack held up his hand as Gabriel opened his mouth to protest. 

“It’s alright, Gabriel.” he smiled and Gabe felt a chill run down his spine. Jack never referred to him by his name, unless he needed Gabe to listen. 

“You’ve watched that welp grow into a wonderful young man and I have to agree, he does clean up nicely. But this moping around, pulling away from your friends, pulling away from me! That can’t go on much longer, Gabe. I need my Commander, my best friend to make this whole organisation run smoothly. Rein is exhausted, Ana has her arms full with your agents and barely got any time to see little Fareeha.”

Gabe flinched at the mention of his goddaughter. He hadn’t for a moment stopped to think about how his moping would affect others around him.  
“But most of all, Jesse isn’t doing too good without you. He landed his ass in one of Angela’s beds again.” Jack said with a sad smile. 

“Again?” Gabe asked gruffly, trying his best to seem uninterested. 

“Again, Gabe. He’s been to Angela’s seven times in the last four months. That’s six more than the other thirteen months he’s been here. The kid’s lost everything even close to resembling concentration since you left him.” Jack’s face scrunched up as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Now ho..-” Gabe started, but Jack shot up from chair, hands smacking down on his desk, making it and it’s content move. 

“He’s lost thirteen pounds, Gabriel! Hell, the kid didn’t have thirteen pounds to loose to begin with. He’s suffering while you mope around like a coward.” The veins in Jack’s face had popped, meaning the other man was infuriated with him. 

Gabriel’s scowl would have made any other man crumble to the far corner of the room in fear, but for a second, he forgot who it was he was talking with. This was Jack, his best friend. Hell, who was he trying to kidd, Jack was as good as family at this point, had been for a long time. 

But Gabe couldn’t do what Jack wanted him to. He didn’t know if he would be strong enough to survive the heartache when Jesse would reject him.  
So Gabe turned around and left Jack’s office instead, making sure to violently shut the door behind him with enough impact to rival the great earthquake of San Francisco in 1906. 

“You’re a fucking coward, Gabriel!” Jack shouted after his retreating form shortly after. But Gabe ignored him as he kept walking away, pulling the hood on his sweater tightly over his head, shielding the world from his sight. He’d go to bed and try to sleep, maybe he’d get lucky tonight and actually accomplish that easy task.  


-

Jesse watched Gabriel’s hunching form as the older man retreated back to the Blackwatch section of the base and felt a sting in his chest. He didn’t know how long he could do this for. This was the first time in over a week that Jesse had spotted the other man, apparently he was just as disgusted by the prospect of Jesse’s love for him as Jesse was. 

His suspicion only got confirmed when Gabriel had lifted his head and looked straight at Jesse and sneered, before retreating more hastily. Jesse couldn’t suppress the broken gasp that left his mouth as the pain of that realization set in full force. Tears ran down his face as he came to the conclusion that he’d had enough. 

Jesse was done…


	3. Day 3 - New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like ya’d fuckin’ care what I do!” he finished instead, mouth twisting into a sneer as he looked at Gabe with disgust. 
> 
> “That’s how it is huh, kid?” Gabriel said almost inaudibly, head falling down in defeat. 
> 
> “Ain’t nothing here for ya, boss” Jesse sneered back, a final nail in the coffin that held his heart. 
> 
>  
> 
> (nsfw warning - read the tags, please)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this escalated too quickly.  
> I've had a chapter run away from me before, but I've never had a chapter run away with ME! 
> 
> Why didn't anyone stop me? 
> 
> I mean.... Just look at this monster? 
> 
>  
> 
> NB! This chapter will stay unedited until McReyes Week 2017 is over and I can go back to edit it, so I apologize for all the typos!

Jesse had had enough, he was done, one-hundred percent done. He’d known enough heartache to last him a lifetime, but this one was the nail in the coffin. This place wasn’t making it any better either, acting like a wound that never closed.  
No, Jesse was absolutely done.

The way up to Jack’s office was a long one, his heart beat a mile a minute as the Strike Commander’s door came closer and closer as he moved towards it. He nodded to Jack’s assistant and softly asked if he was busy. He moved towards the closed door when he received a shake of her head and a soft ‘Just go right in, Jesse’. Stopping for a second, he took a deep breath and knocked before he entered, closing the door softly behind him, hat in hand.

“Jesse, how many times must I remind you to wa…-” Jack started but cut off as Jesse raised his head to look at him, shaggy bangs falling to each side of fis face.

“Jesse?” Jack asked softly.

Jesse walked over to the chair opposite Jack’s desk and sat down, nervously spinning his hat.

“I uh… Strike Commander, Sir..” Jesse started wobbly and uncertain. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“I’m done.” The words falling from his lips in a whisper felt like air to a drowning man, and Jesse smiled through his blurry eyes.

“I’m done.” he said louder.

“I’m done, Jack. I can’t fuckin’ take it anymore. Send me back.” It felt so good to finally be able to say it out loud. He was free. Free from this place, free from feeling out of place, free from Gabriel.

Jack shot out of his chair, face unreadable as he walked around his desk to stand beside Jesse. He grabbed Jesse’s hat and tossed it to the other chair, his other hand grabbing a solid hold of Jesse’s wrist and pulled him up roughly.

“Hey now! The fu..-” Jesse protested as Jack’s massive body engulfed him in the tightest hug Jesse had ever received in his life. Jack rocked him softly as he whispered soft nothings into Jesse’s hair, his hand softly stroking the back of Jesse’s head. And just like that, all the air went out of him.

He was so tired. So fucking tired.  
Jack’s heat and solid hold gave him a safety he had longed to feel for a long time. Had needed dearly, but never knew how to ask for.

It was such a new experience for Jesse, that he didn’t know what to do. His hands came up to curl into Jack’s coat for dear life, his face turned to snuggle into the crook of Jack’s neck and then, then Jesse could finally let go. The hardship of the last half year crashing over him like a bad dream, pulling at every nerve in his body.

The first sob bubbled out of him without him noticing it. Jack tightened his hold on him and turned his head to rest his chin on Jesse’s head, still whispering soft nothings. The tears ran like rivers into Jack’s skin and shirt after that, and Jesse tightened his hold on the leather coat.

Jesse isn’t sure how long they stood like that, but when he looks up from Jack’s chest, the sky is a flaming redish yellow, and the sun is on it’s way down.

“Why would you think it would be better to send you off, Jesse?” Jack asks softly, not letting go of Jesse.

“I’m a failure, Jack. Just look at me. What good can I do for anyone?” he whines in reply.

Jack leaned back enough to look Jesse in the eyes, hand coming up to brush the bangs out of Jesse’s tear streaked face.

“Have you met Jesse McCree?” Jack asks with a snort.

Jesse laughs brokenly at that, looking up at Jack’s face. The sadness reflected in the older man’s face held a kindness Jesse hadn’t known before in his life. He smiled sadly up at Jack, fists loosening their hold on the coat.

“Go home to us, Jesse. The guest bedroom is made up, go take a shower and change your clothes. The dresser on the left in our bedroom holds t-shirts and sweats, go get a pair after your shower. The tupperware in the fridge holds last night’s dinner leftovers, go eat that. You can put the container in the micro, but loosen the lid a little, alright?” Jack smiled as he ruffled Jesse’s hair.

“But… What about..? Y’know..” Jesse said as a blush crossed his already blotched face.

“I’ll take care of it, Jesse. Don’t worry about anything.”

“Bu…-” Jesse started, but Jack clasped his hand over his mouth, preventing him from saying much else. Jack’s famous eyebrow rose and Jesse sighed in defeat.

“Go.” Jack said. “I’ll be done in about four hours. Rein should be home by then, but just try to sleep, Jesse. You really look like you need it.”

Jesse walked out of Jack’s office in a dase. He didn’t know what would happen to him now, the rest of his life rested in Jack’s hands. He didn’t want to go to prison, but anything would be better than staying here. Jesse shivered as he thought about everything that would befall him once he arrived at the prison. He was certain that his former gang buddies wouldn’t look so kindly to him being sent here. So unless Jesse immediately found a protector, he was sure He’s be dead in a matter of hours.

‘Now that ain’t soundin’ too bad.’ he thought sourly to himself as he rounded the corner to Jack and Rein’s quarters.

He put his hand on the pad, it turned green and beeped before the door slid open. Jesse was met with the cozy apartment that was Jack and Reinhard’s home, the smell of home cooked meals wafted past him to escape out into the warm summer afternoon. Jesse had to smile. He absolutely loved coming here, and it wasn’t always because of the home cooked meals. Jack and Rein’s apartment opened up to a big open kitchen/living room, a long beautiful floor-to-ceiling window framed the living room area, looking out over the atlantic sea. The sunrise and sunset’s were always a magnificent view from thee long terrace just outside the window.

From the living room the apartment forked into two sections, the one closest to the sea lead away to Jack and Rein’s bedroom. The same big window framing their room in an almost magical glow. It had a walk in closet and a big bathroom with both a big bathtub and a long wall shower.

The other part of the apartment was the guest quarters. For obvious reasons, it was a lot smaller than the master bedroom, but it was still a decent size. It had small walk-in closet and a bathroom too, but the bathroom was simple with just a shower, toilet and sink. Everything a guest would need.

Jesse went over to Jack and Rein’s bedroom, knocking on the door before entering. The room was caskated in a soft golden glow, and looking out of the window, Jesse could see the most picturesque view he would ever see. Well…. There was one other person who had the same kind of view. On the other side from where Jesse stood looking out over the sea and cliffs.

Sighing, Jesse turned to the drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, before leaving the beautiful bedroom to find his own. He out the clean clothes on the bed and reached to remove his hat, swearing loudly when it wasn’t there.  
‘He must have left it in Jack’s office. Dammit!’ he scowled. Jesse never much liked being separated from his hat, but he knew that Jack would bring it with him when he came back home.

Reaching for the buttons on his shirt, Jesse started undressing, carefully folding his clothes and placing them by the door. He scratched as his fuzzy belly before both hands came up to rub at his face. Jesse could practically hear his body protest with tiredness. He hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in nearly six months, he was downright exhausted.

Grabbing a big fuzzy towel from the dresser, Jesse walked into the bathroom. Placing the town on the bathroom sink, Jesse walked over to lift the toilet lid, spreading his legs and grabbing a hold of his dick, pointing it towards the bowl. The first spurt of piss made Jesse groan out loud, and as he emptied himself, he felt his body relax a little more. Shaking his dick and flushing the toilet, Jesse stepped into the shower, turning it on.

The first spray of water hit Jesse like sharp needles, it was cool and hard, so different from the he shared with the rest of the agents. ‘Guess being the Strike Commander came with more perks than just an amazing apartment’ Jesse snorted to himself.

The water turned a pleasantly warm temperature short seconds later and Jesse groaned at the lovely sensation it gave his sore muscles. He was still banged up and bruised after his misstep, but the warm water was really doing God’s work on them.

Jesse leaned forward, hands splayed on the wall, ducking his head forward under the warm spray of the showerhead, the water working fast as it ran through his hair and over his back. The sensations were pure heaven to Jesse. To his bewilderment, he could feel his member hardening under the attention of the warm water. Jesse closed his eyes and stood up again, the water cascading over his broad chest, once more wetting the coarse hairs there.  
His hands came up to flick over each nipple and Jesse hissed as electricity ran straight from his perky nipples and down to his now jumping dick. Jesse followed the thick trail of hair all the way down to the root of his member, teasing lightly around the base and then squeezing his balls lightly. He bit his lower lip as he pulled down on the sac, small jolts sending amazing sensations up into his stomach.

Jesse let go of his balls to stroke lazily at his dick, one long and torturous drag upwards, palm teasing the head as he twisted his hand and stroked down towards the base agan. The sensations was almost too much for Jesse, dick on the brink of being too sensitive, touch starved.

‘Fuck, how long had it been since he had dragged one out?’ Jesse grimaced as he found that he didn’t actually know the answer to that question.

Jesse was so hungry for attention that he barely knew what to do with himself. He wanted a finger in his ass, but was to afraid of the longing that would leave him with afterwards. Instead he opted for thumbing his slit, feeling it try it’s best to part for him, fingernail gently scraping at the inside. Jesse moaned loudly as he squeezed his eyes tighter shut.

And that was all it took for Jesse to imagine Gabriel behind him in the shower. His big golden brown hands caressing Jesse’s balls as the other lazily stroked and thumbed at his dick. Jesse threw his head backwards as he tightened his grip, pumping with more purpose.

“You’re beautiful like this.” his fantasy Gabe whispered in his ear before taking his lobe between his teeth and sucking hard. Gaes hand on his dick started twisting on every upward stroke, making Jesse see stars.

“Gabe…” Jesse moaned loudly as the telltale tingling of his orgasm teased at his spine.

Gabriel sped up his strokes, paying more and more attention to the head, and as Jesse’s moans escalated to whimpers, Gabe pulled on Jesse’s balls and squeezed them none too gently. Jesse came with a shout of Gabriel’s name ringing through the tiled bathroom walls.

Jesse had to lean against the shower wall as his afterglow threatened to take him with it down the drain. When he opened his eyes again, small dancing stars fluttered around sis line of sight, making his ears ring loudly and his heart beat even louder in his head.

“Well fuck me!” Jesse exclaimed as his senses crashed back into him and shame dripped over him like acid slowly dripping down on his skin.

Jesse grabbed for the shower gel and scrubbed the best he could at his skin, leaving it read and blotchy by the time he stepped out of the shower. He was too ashamed of himself to look in the mirror, so he walked into the bedroom, towel tightly fastened around his slim hips.

He dressed in a hurry, the borrowed clothes hanging on him as if they would have belonged to Reinhardt and not Jack. Jesse shook his head and walked out into the kitchen in search of the tupperware box Jack mentioned. Just like Jack promised, the box sat waiting for him.

Jesse lifted the lid and smelled the deliciousness that was a homemade Shepherd's Pie. His mouth watered and his stomach growled loudly as he placed the container in the microwave, punching in the right directions to heat his meal. It didn’t take long before the microwave dinged at him and when he opened the door, a wonderful smell wafted out towards him.

Jesse sat down at the dinner table and ate the food from the container, looking out of the big living room window. The pie was so full of flavors that almost made Jesse cry of happiness. He really loved Rein’s cooking and was sure that he’d do anything the man asked of him, if only he cooked for Jesse.  
After placing the container in the sink and filling it with hot water and a dash of soap, jesse went into his bathroom again. Looking into the cabinet, he found a new toothbrush in its wrapping and travel sized toothpaste. Brushing his teeth, Jesse thought back on the day he’d had.

Angela hadn’t been too happy about seeing him again. Giving him the whole speech about sleep and food and whatever else she could think of. He didn’t know he’d lost so much weight as he had though. But lifting the t-shirt and looking at himself in the mirror, showed just how much the past half year had affected him.

Jesse’s ribs were now visible under his skin, his ribcage sticking out as his abdomen caved inwards. Of course, it looked obscene now with the small food bump bulging low in his stomach, but pushing the sweats down a little showed that his hip bones were sticking out more than they had in a long time.

He shook his head as he tiredly waddled over to the king sized bed, pulling the covers back, he hoped that sleep would find him and peacefully pull him under.

Bundling up in the covers, Jesse sighed contently, completely at ease. Come to think of it, this was a new sensation too. His stomach filled with a home cooked meal, freshly showered in clean clothes. They were all things he’d never had in his life. It was a thing he was afraid to get used to.

Jesse didn’t know when sleep took him under, but like a shooting star, he fell asleep in the big bed, fed, clean, warm and bundled up in safety.

-

Gabriel stormed into Jack’s office, fury steamrolling off of him.

“I seem to be missing an agent, you wouldn’t happen to know what happened to him?” Gabe snarked at Jack, getting angrier by the second. Jesse hadn’t been seen after lunch and now, no one knew where he was.  
“Which agent are we talking about, Gabe” Jack asked lazily, not even bothering looking up from his paperwork spread across his desk.

Just then, he noticed Jesse’s hat in the guest chair next to him. Rage unlike any other raged through him and Gabriel surged forward, hands smashing down onto Jack’s desk, making the nearest documents flutter and scatter to the floor. Jack shot back in surprise, frown etching his face.

“The fuck “which agent”, Jack! His hat is right there in your goddamn chair.” Gabriel roared. He hadn’t been this furious in many years, the anger, the fear taking a solid hold on him.

“Where’s Jesse?!” he demanded, staring Jack down.

“Last I checked, you didn’t care about that group of agents.” Jack said as he leaned back in his chair, not breaking eye contact with Gabe.

“I swear Morrison, if you don’t fucking tell me where he is, I will smack that smirk right outta your smug little posterboy face.” Gabriel growled at his friend.

“His location is classified, Reyes. Above your paygrade.” Jack’s voice was icy cold. “Now get the hell out of here.”

The growl in Jack’s voice was something Gabriel hadn’t heard before. It shocked him enough to pull away from his desk and leave the office.

Stomping down the corridor, Gabriel couldn’t help but worry about where Jesse were. “Classified information”? What had Jack messed him up in now?

Rounding the corner to the Blackwatch division, Gabriel headed straight to his office.

“Athena.” he commanded.

“Yes, Commander Reyes.” Athena answered seconds later.  
“Shut out all and every outgoing traffic in and out of my office. We’re on lockdown from this very second. Understood?” Gabe ordered as he started up his computer.

“Very well, Commander. Lockdown activated.” Athena echoed.

“Will that be all, Commander Reyes?”

“Yes. Thank you, Athena.” Gabe said, not really paying attention as he stared at the task at hand. It would take time to break through all the defences Jack’s computer held, but maybe if he tried hacking the main server. Jack never was good at remembering to turn off his auto-backup. Gabe prayed to his lucky stars that Jack had recently restarted his computer and had forgotten to turn off the backup. It was a long shot, but it was all he had.

Gabriel leaned back in his chair, starting what would be a long and difficult process of hacking.

-

He couldn’t believe what he saw. There staring back at him were an arranged pick up tomorrow morning, reserved for one agent escorting a prisoner from Overwatch Gibraltar to xxx-prison. Gabriel’s blood ran cold.  
  


Agent: SC. Morrison

Prisoner: Jesse McCree  
  
  
He could feel his heart trying to rip itself out of his chest as the realisation set in.

Jesse was leaving.

Jesse was leaving him behind, and Jack was helping him.

Gabriel had never felt helpless before. Not in all his years serving the world as a soldier. But this time, this time he felt as if his world was crumbling to dust, falling between his fingers to disappear with the wind.

He set his elbows on the desk and put his head in his hands, breathing deep and slow. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as Gabriel in vain tried to understand the finality of what was happening.

In a matter of seconds, he had already decided what he needed to do. He just hoped that Jesse would forgive his foolishness.

-

Reinhardt’s booming laughter filled the space around the dinner table for the umpteenth time that night The homemade meal on the table, almost gone as they all ate and had fun.

An insistent pounding on the front door stopped Reinhard’s laughter abruptly, and Jack got a look about him, face going stony.

Jack walked over to the front door, unlocking it and pulling the door ajar. Heated discussion could clearly be heard and Jesse’s blood ran cold as he recognized the voice on the other side of the door.

Just then the door was pushed open and a furious Gabriel Reyes stormed through it, headed directly at Jesse.

Reinhardt jumped up from his seat to stand protectively before Jesse’s small form.  
Jesse’s fork clattered loudly as he dropped it, screeching backwards in his chair as he scrambled to stand up.

“You better fucking move if you know what’s best for you, Willhelm.” Gabriel growled, squaring his shoulders and straightening up to meet Reinhardt head on, not an ounce of fear on his face.

Just seconds later, Jack nodded towards Reinhardt and the huge man moved away, leaving Jesse as a deer caught in headlights, the headlights being one furious Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes.

Gabriel walked slowly towards him, stopping a short distance away. Jesse couldn’t decipher the array of emotions dancing on Gabe’s face, but anger. Anger he knew.

“So that’s it huh?” Gabriel asked, voice rough as if he hadn’t talked in awhile.

“You’ll just up and leave, leaving me behind without a word.”

Jesse couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Gabriel almost sounded hurt. He wanted to say so much ‘I don’t want to.’ or ‘Please, hold me, Gabriel’ but what came out was something entirely different.

“The hell ya care!” Jesse stabbed back at Gabriel, body leaning forward defensively, face scowling and angry.

‘No.. No, that’s not what I mean.’ Jesse’s throat locked up, refusing the words to leave his mouth. ‘Gabe, no!’.

“Like ya’d fuckin’ care what I do!” he finished instead, mouth twisting into a sneer as he looked at Gabe with disgust.

“That’s how it is huh, kid?” Gabriel said almost inaudibly, head falling down in defeat.

“Ain’t nothing here for ya, _boss_ ” Jesse sneered back, a final nail in the coffin that held his heart. ‘I don’t mean it, Gabe’ Jesse’s mind screamed desperately.

Gabriel didn’t look at him as he turned to leave, every step he’s taking away from Jesse, making his knees wobble. But as Gabriel passed by Jack and Rein, Jack put a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to whisper something to him.

Gabriel’s back stiffened and he turned around to stare at Jesse, eyes wide. Jack and Reinhardt turned to leave, closing the door softly behind them.

Gabe looked almost sheepish where he stood, head bowed with a dusting of pink coloring his cheeks. Almost shyly he looked up into Jesse’s eyes.

“I love you.” was the simple words that left his mouth, and Jesse almost had to sit down.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish above water, but nothing came out of him. Gabriel crossed the room and slowly, oh so slowly enveloped Jesse in a warm, tight hug. His huge arms snaking around Jesse’s slim waist,one going up to twist into the nape of Jesse’s neck, holding onto the short hairs there, slowly pressing Jesse’s head to rest against his massive chest.

“I love you, Jesse.” Gabriel whispered again as he rested his head on top of Jesse’s.

Jesse was speechless. He didn’t understand what was happening. Why was Gabe playing with his heart like this? This wasn’t something Jesse could ever have. People like him never found their happily ever after. It just didn’t work that way.

The sob escaped Jesse’s throat before he knew it was happening, and shortly after more and more followed. Gabriel just tightened his hold on Jesse, whispering over and over how much he loved him and what a good young man Jesse had become.

He’s uncertain about how long they stood like that, but eventually Jesse’s sobs died down, and he leaned back, one hand fisted in Gabriel’s hoodie, the other wiping his tear streaked face.

A hand lifted his chin up, forcing him to stare up at Gabe. The older man just smiled down at him, tears of his own obviously painting his face too.

“It’s no joke, Jesse. No mean prank, no test you will fail. Just you and me. Heart to heart, man to man.” Gabriel smiled at him and Jesse was done for.

His hand came up around Gabriel’s neck so fast that he didn’t have time to react. Jesse pulled Gabe’s neck down, rising up a little to meet the older man’s lips.

The first touch of warmth sent stabs of electricity through Jesse and he moaned loudly. That was all the invitation Gabriel needed though as he surged forward, pressing Jesse tighter to his own body as his tongue entered Jesse’s waiting mouth.

The explosion of taste and warmth danced across Jesse’s tongue as they met, caressing each other like long lost lovers. Gabriel deepened the kiss, making it more urgent as he walked them towards the couch in the livingroom.

Jesse followed Gabriel like his shadow as he sat down on the couch, climbing up to sit across Gabe’s lap, leaning his abdomen against Gabe’s bulky form.

They kissed like that for a good while, both of them out of breath by the time Jesse’s hips rolled insistently into Gabriel’s warm stomach, and Gabriel broke the kiss.

“No, Jesse.” he whispered into Jesse’s open mouth.  
Jesse whined loudly, none too pleased by being denied. But he didn’t falter, rolling his hisp even more insistently against Gabe. His cock was tenting the grey sweatpants obscenely. Dark spot already formed and slowly seeping through the fabric. Jesse moaned loudly as he looked down at the scene, resting his forehead against Gabe’s.

“ I need ya, Gabe.” Jesse pleaded. “Need ya t’ make this real.”

The array of emotions crossing Gabriel’s beautiful face would best be described as Dante’s seven circles of hell. But the one shining more brightly than the others were lust. Gabriel wanted him and Jesse felt his heart skip at that realisation.

He was actually desired.

Jesse’s hips rolled downwards this time, erect cock rubbing against the generous bulge of Gabriel’s own, the friction nothing short of heavenly.

“Fuuuck, kid.” Gabriel moaned, throwing his head backwards to rest against the couch.

“We can’t Jesse. I can’t…” Gabe repeated over and over again, though with every roll of Jesse’s hips, the words became more and more distant.

Jesse sucked a big hickey on the side of Gabe’s neck, marking him. Gabe’s skin tasted both salty and sweet at the same time. Jesse loved the combination.

“Please Gabriel…” Jesse whispered into Gabriel’s ear and the already tight hold he had on Jesse’s hips, tightened even more. Jesse was sure he would have hand shaped bruises on both sides of his hips come morning.

“Can’t.” Gabe protested again.

Jesse’s hands came up to clasp on each side of Gabriel’s face, pushing his head towards him once more. Jesse closed his eyes as he softly sucked on Gabe’s bottom lip, making the other man moan loudly, warm breath ghosting over Jesse’s face.

“Need ya t’ be my first, Gabriel.” Jesse whispered.

Gabriel’s eyes shot open and he groaned as his hips bucked up into Jesse.

“You shouldn’t give me th..-”

“Ain’t no one else ’m waitin’ for.” Jesse said, blush creeping in more insistently, making his ears burn hot.

Gabriels hand came up to caress Jesse’s face, his eyes searching Jesse’s, looking for any clue that Jesse didn’t want this.

“Are you sure?” Gabe asked gruffly after a little while.

“Yeah, ain’t ever been more certain ‘bout anythin’.” Jesse answered truthfully.

Gabe seemed to be considering Jesse’s answer for a moment, before he finally gave in. Jesse yelped as Gabe stood up, hands securely holding onto Jesse’s body as he he walked them back to the guest room.

“Remove your t-shirt.” Gabe said as he stopped by the bed.

Jesse did as he was told and shortly after he was gently laid down in the center of the bed. Gabriel stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at him, smiling softly. He removed his hoodie and the most beautiful black dusted, golden skin emerged. Gabe’s pecs jumped at the hungry look in Jesse’s eyes, and Gabe laughed a little.

“Like what you see?” he teased with his waistband before pulling his pants and boxers down in one go.  
“Fuck yeah!” Jesse moaned, palming his erection as gabe straightened, showing off his thick, jutting cock.

Toeing off his shoes and pants, Gabe crawled up the bed to settle between Jesse’s open legs, leaning over to take Jesse’s mouth in yet another hungry kiss. The weight of Gabriel’s body laying down on him, made his stomach tingle and caused his heart to beat loudly in his ears. Jesse moaned into Gabe’s mouth, holding onto the bigger man for dear life. His hips rocked insistently up into Gabriel’s abdomen, sometimes passing alongside Gabe’s own erection, making him hiss.

“Lift your hips, Jesse.” Gabriel urged as he lifted his own body up from Jesse’s

Once he lifted his hips, Gabe’s fingers snaked their way into Jesse’s waistband, slowly pulling down on each side until the sweats hung around his thighs, cock springing free from its confines.

Gabe rose from Jesse’s body, taking with him the rest of the sweats, leaving Jesse naked on the bed. He had never been shy about his body, but as Gabriel stared down at him, Jesse couldn’t help the blush that rushed to his face, dick jumping with excitement, outing him to Gabe’s watching eyes

“You’re so beautiful, cariño.” Gabe whispered as his hands came down to rest on each of Jesse’s spread knees, fingers squeezing lightly, reassuringly.

“Are you still sure about this?” he asked Jesse, brows knit together all serious.

“Ye-yeah.” Jesse stuttered.

Gabe reached over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Jesse used half a second to understand how Gabriel knew there would be lube in the nightstand drawer before his face turned bright red. He silently cursed Jack to hell and back. Gabriel gave a soft chuckle at that.

Sitting back on his haunches, Gabe softly spread Jesse’s legs, groaning as that pink little, lightly furred pucker came into view. His hand went to squeeze the base of of his cock hard as it jumped in reaction to seeing Jesse’s most private space. Closing his eyes, Gabriel breathed deeply and bit his bottom lip. This kid was going to be the death of him.

Gabe’s hands stroked up and down the inside of Jesse’s thighs, stopping just short of touching him where Jesse wanted. Gabe laughed softly as Jesse whined, leaning over him to give Jesse a soft kiss, fingers caressing Jesse’s cheek as he looked him deep in the eyes.

“I’ve got you, Jessetio.” he whispered against Jesse’s lips.

Jesse’s body jumped as Gabriel popped the lid of the lube. He bit his lip nervously as his hands came up to hold onto Gabriel’s shoulders.

“Relax.” Gabe soothed and Jesse tried his best. He knew he was tightening up unconsciously, his nerves ruining any chance to relax.

A warm slick finger met Jesse’s rim shortly after, making the younger man moan. Gabriel circled his finger around the tight pucker without haste, just caressing and massaging the nervous muscle twitching. It didn’t take long before Jesse was writhing and moaning under him.

Jesse gasped as the first finger entered him, pushed in just until the first knuckle. It didn’t take long before GAbe was able to slowly push his finger all the way in and out of him, taking his sweet time as he lazily kissed Jesse’s softly swollen lips, smiling like an idiot every time he lazily dragged his hinger over Jesse’s prostate, making him gasp hot and wetly.

The second finger was added after what seemed like an hour to Jesse. It slid in right beside the first, meeting no resistance what so ever. The fingers stretched Jesse’s insides deliciously, just a bit shy of being too small to actually fill him the way he longed for. He whined impatiently as Gabe kept his slow teasing pace, refusing to go any faster.

Jesse dug his nails into the meat Gabriel’s shoulders as a third finger was added, this one stretching him strictly more than than the last two, making him moan on every inward stroke. His body was covered in sheen of sweat, making the soft light of the room dance on every crook and bump of his body as he writhed under Gabe.

“G-gabe… p-ple… aah..-” Jesse moaned, his begging interrupted by the delicious sensation of Gabe’s knuckles brushing past his prostate.

“One more, Jesse.” Gabriel soothed. “You’re doing so well for me.”

And with that, a fourth finger was added, stretching Jesse impossibly wide. He whined low in the back of his throat, eyes screwed shut and teeth clenched.  
Gabe stopped all movement, whispering sweet reminders to breathe, that he was doing so well for him. And Jesse did, he took deep breaths and almost as fast as the pressure had came, it left his body again and Gabe was able to move his fingers once more.

“You still sure you want this, Jesse?” Gabriel asked his as he removed his fingers from Jesse’s now gaping ass.

“There’s no hurry with this, you know. We’ve got time.” he soothed.

Jesse smiled lovingly up at Gabe’s handsome face, reaching up with a hand to caress his cheek, smiling even wider when Gabe leaned into the touch, closing his eyes with a smile of his own.

“Yeah.” Jesse breathed and pulled Gabe’s head down to kiss him.

The pop of the lube bottle rang loudly through the room again as Gabe added a dollop to his palm, tossing the bottle to the end of the bed. He hissed as he applied the cold lube to his straining member, stroking it purposefully.

Jesse chuckled at the pinched expression, on Gabe’s face. No doubt the lube was cold against his overheated flesh. His chuckle soon turned into a gasp as Gabriel positioned his head to rest against Jesse’s gaping opening, not pushing in and not going anywhere either.

“G-gabe...please” Jesse whispered as he pulled Gabriel’s head down to kiss him again.

They both let out a moan as Gabe slowly, oh so painfully slow pushed into Jesse, going all the way to the root. The delicious stretch as Gabe’s cock tunneled it’s way inside him was like nothing Jesse had felt before. It was like being teased with a feather from the inside, but at the same time not. The pressure was a constant, but with the lube, the glide was so silky smooth that Jesse gasped the first seven-eight times Gabriel thrust into him.

This was nothing like the pornos Jesse’d watched throughout his youth. This was slow and sensual, two bodies curled around each other, breathing and moving as if they we’re made for each other.

The heat built in the crooks between their bodies, making them glisten with sweat. Gabriel’s back almost glittered in the low light as Jesse’s fingers dug into his skin, the telltale tingle of his orgasm slowly making itself known in the bottom of his stomach, the tickling sensation in his feet, making his toes curl.

Jesse whined as Gabriel’s thick cock parted his puffed rim in it’s own chase for completion. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last anymore. His thighs shook on each side of Gabriel’s waist, his breathing erratic as his orgasm closed in on him.

Jesse’s moan started low in his throat as his ass flutterer around Gabe, clenching and unclenching hard around Gabe’s cock. The delicious way Gabriel’s treasure trail teased the underside of his dickhead as he slowly, so torturously slow moved inside Jesse’s body, was the last drop. Jesse’s come spurted out of him with every inward thrust of Gabriel’s cock. They were so in sync that when Jesse started cumming, it set off Gabriel’s own orgasm.

Gabe pushed his forehead against the crook of Jesse’s neck as he came, breathing heavy as each spurt was deposited deep inside the younger man. He’d never made love to anyone before, but if this was what it felt like, Gabriel would make damn sure that he made love to Jesse as often as Jesse wanted him to.

Gabriel collapsed on top of Jesse, breathing heavy. Jesse’s mind had completely emptied with that orgasm. Everything in the world seemed right and Gabriel loved him. Jesse’s eyes shot up as the memory registered again.

“Heh.. I hope that heartbeat was because of something good?” Gabe teased breathlessly from the crook of Jesse’s neck.

Jesse didn’t know what to say. He was deliciously boneless, practically spread in every sense of the word, beneath Gabriel’s massive frame. Jesse couldn’t believe how this day had made a complete 180 and turned into this.

Slowly, Gabriel lifted himself up off of Jesse’s body, holding the base of his softening member as he carefully pulled out of Jesse.

Jesse tried to close his legs when Gabe pulled out, but Gabriel only spread his legs wider and tipped him backwards so that he rested on his shoulder blades. A curious thumb was softly teasing Jesse’s swollen rim, the come making its circles slick and electric.

“So beautiful…” Gabriel mumbled as he dipped the pad of his thumb into Jesse’s come slick, gaping hole, slowly massaging the inside, collecting come on his finger. Then he pulled it out and licked the excess come off of the pad, before leaning down to lock his kiss swollen lips around Jesse’s gaping hole, sticking his tongue inside and sucking hard.

Jesse’s cock twitched and hardened in record time. He didn’t believe what he was seeing, but sure enough, Gabriel was leaning over his lower half, tounging his come filled hole, sucking what come was awailable.

As Gabe’s tongue swiped the inside of his tender hole, Jesse’s member was running high, dribbling pre-come. It didn’t take long before Jesse’s body convulsed around Gabriel’s tongue, throwing him out in a dry orgasm, only small amount of come dribbling out of Jesse’s slit.

Gabriel looked up from his work, a pleased smile on his ruby red, swollen lips. He let Jesse down, taking a hold of Jesse’s spent cock. He leaned down and took Jesse into his mouth, softly licking and sucking at the come that lingered there, before he left Jesse’s cock in favour of lapping up the come on Jesse’s stomach and chest, sucking on each nipple as he passed them.

When he was done, he leaned up to kiss Jesse deep, tongues slow dancing with each other. The taste of them together exploded on Jesse’s tastebuds and he moaned bonelessly.

Gabriel broke the kiss eventually, smiling down at Jesse.

“Are you good to stand?” he asked gruffly, voice ruined.

Jesse shook his head as words failed him. He was so tired that he was sure he could sleep undisturbed for a year. Gabriel chuckled at the blissed out look that was most likely plastered on his face, before lifting Jesse up from the bed, pulling back the covers at the same time.

Gabriel walked them into the shower, making quick work of the catwash before drying them off as best as he could. Jesse had never been happier before in his life. He felt like he could conquer every new obstacle as long as Gabe was there by his side, loving him like Jesse now knew that he did. Gabe laid his head on Jesse’s chest, curling around the younger man, a content sigh on his lips.

“Love ya...” Jesse whispered to Gabriel, making the man shoot up from his comfortable position on his chest. Now Gabriel was the one looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“You don’t have to say it just because I did, Jesse. It’s fin..-” Gabe stumbled as he spoke, not actually looking at Jesse.

Jesse’s hand came up to turn Gabriel’s face towards him, and staring directly into his eyes he repeated “I love -you- Gabriel.”.

The smile on Gabriel’s face spread like wildfire and it was the most beautiful thing Jesse had ever seen before. The lazy kiss that followed only sealed the deal that much further.

They fell asleep like that, boneless and resting in each other embrace.

 

*

 

A cold bottle was pressed into Jesse’s hand, followed by a hard bite to the crook of his neck. Jesse understood what Gabriel needed, but he still wanted to hear him ask for it. He never tired of hearing the older man beg, to entrust him with his deepest needs and dreams.

“Jesse…” Gabe breathed breathlessly, warm breath ghosting over Jesse’s pulsepoint, the skin on high sensitivity from the man above him.

“Whatcha need, pumpkin king?” Jesse teased.

“Dammit, Jesse!” he growled in reply, lifting his massive upper body up from Jesse’s chest. Gabe scowled as he stared down at him.

“Mmmh…” Jesse agreed lazily, smirking up at the beautiful king currently sitting heavily on his hipbones, proud and heavy cock jutting from his own.

Broad powerful shoulders that met in the middle, making way for a set of huge pecs, so full and sculpted, nipples like diamond points, just begging for Jesse to suck and bite on them. His chest narrowed down to a slim waist, muscles dancing under the tanned skin that covered Gabe’s abdomen. Wide flaring hips and thighs the size of tree trunks, able to strangle a man in a matter of seconds, if need be.  
Light furr dusted over his body, wrapping up the most beautiful man Jesse had ever laid his eyes on. The only man.

Sure he had a few bumps and scrapes, but all in all, Gabriel didn’t look a day older than the last time Jesse had seen him in Gibraltar. A few grey streaks dusting his hairline, and a few decorating his beard, making it look more alive. But the rest? The rest was as youthful as a man half his actual age.

_A curse, Gabe had told him all those years ago._

_A blessing Jesse had thought to himself._

“Anyone ever told you just how beautiful ya are?” Jesse asked with a smirk on his face.

Gabriel just laughed as he sat down hard on Jesse’s erect member, making him ‘oof’ a breath at the impact, the tight space between Gabe’s thighs holding his dick like a glove. Jesse rocked up into Gabe’s erect member, grinning at the deep moan the older man let out at the contact.

“Nnngh… you fucking tease!” Gabriel growled down at him,a smirk on his lips.

‘Oh this ain’t good…’ Jesse thought as the Reaper descended on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to [Pasic](http://pasicdarluth.tumblr.com/) and [Jules](http://fikentre.tumblr.com/) for listening to my constant whining about this monster! 
> 
> It is much appreciated <3<3


End file.
